


The Rebirth of a Kingdom (The birth of a warlock remix)

by invisikitty, kitty_fic



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha Arthur, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Felching, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Magic, Mating, Mating Rituals, Omega Merlin, Omega Verse, Power Imbalance, Rimming, Rituals, Sex Magic, Size Difference, Underage - Freeform, Undisclosed Age, Virginity, brief mentions of Merlin/Knights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 02:38:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11304009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/invisikitty/pseuds/invisikitty, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitty_fic/pseuds/kitty_fic
Summary: Arthur needs a mate, not only to secure his future, but that of Camelot as well. Every year is the same, boy after boy after boy, but none of them have been Merlin.





	The Rebirth of a Kingdom (The birth of a warlock remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mssdare](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mssdare/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The birth of a warlock](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2146506) by [mssdare](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mssdare/pseuds/mssdare). 



> This is part of the 2017 CamelotRemix challenge. 
> 
> Thank you so much mssdare for allowing me to play with your creations! I had so much fun reading and re-reading many of them. It was a difficult choice to settle on just one to work with. 
> 
> A million thanks to Jiang for hand-holding and betaing through the entire process and to MK for the last minute look to settle my nerves! <3 Much love to you both!

Arthur looks over the lineup of qualifying omegas that have been gathered from the far reaches of his kingdom for him to choose from. Even though he should be expecting it, it still shocks him how young they all are. 

Each year, it seems, the omegas get younger and younger. In reality, it’s he who gets older while the rules of the ritual are absolute: the magic insists that the vessel must be pure. 

The prophecy states that only a Pendragon’s true omega mate, bonded each generation through a sacred ritual, holds the magic needed to rejuvenate the land. This ritual has been observed by the royal family for centuries, performed by Arthur’s Alpha ancestors for as long as the Pendragon family has held power.

Year after year, omegas from far and wide are brought to Camelot in the hopes of being chosen as the sacred vessel of magic. 

It’s Arthur’s duty as king to choose this vessel that will purify the land, but his repeated failure to do so is made obvious by the slow decline of his kingdom.

Each year, Arthur stands here in hopes of finding the one meant for him, but, after so many years and so many omegas, he wonders if he’ll ever meet his match. 

He continues down the line, scenting each omega in turn, until his nose catches a scent unlike any other. 

The dry, brittle grass crunches under his feet as he steps closer to the dark-haired boy in front of him. Taller than most of the others, he still appears impossibly young compared to Arthur. His skin is smooth and fair, and Arthur has to force himself not to reach out.

“What’s your name?” Arthur asks as he finally gives in to the urge to touch, tilting the boy’s chin up to reveal huge blue eyes. If the scent of him wasn’t enough, Arthur immediately feels something click into place the moment their eyes meet.

“Merlin,” the boy replies, shuffling his feet in a patch of sand.

Arthur wants to ask how old he is, but he’s afraid of the answer he’ll get. 

“Do you know what’s going to happen, boy?” He asks instead.

Merlin nods.

“And do you agree?” Arthur knows that consent is important here. If the magic is not freely given, then it is all in vain. 

Merlin nods again, but Arthur wants to hear him say it. 

“Tell me,” he commands.

“Yes, Sire. I freely give my magic to serve my country; and my body, love, and trust to my king, my Alpha.

Arthur tears his gaze away from Merlin and nods to his knights, who quickly usher the others away before moving to form the sacred circle around them.

Arthur brushes his fingers across Merlin’s cheek once more, trailing his thumb over the boy’s plump pink lips, before stepping back and allowing him to be led away by his most trusted knights.

He watches as his men strip and bathe the boy. They paint his chest and arms with runes, and oil his skin in preparation for the mating. After massaging the boy’s limbs until he goes completely pliant, the knights present him to Arthur once more. 

When Arthur steps forward with the small ceremonial knife in his hand, he sees panic in Merlin’s eyes. 

“Shhh, it’s okay,” he reassures him. “You’re in no danger, love. I promise. No harm will come to you.” He reaches out, wrapping his arms around Merlin so the omega can take deep, calming lungfuls of Arthur’s Alpha-scent.

Once the omega is more relaxed, Arthur slices a shallow cut first into his own palm, then into Merlin’s. Clasping their hands together, he lets their blood mingle and drip to the ground between them. 

Holding Merlin’s hand up to inspect the cut, Arthur watches as it heals right before his eyes—proof of the strength of the boy’s magic, and another sign that Arthur has chosen correctly. 

He lowers them both to the ground, pushing the boy forward onto his knees and elbows until his pert little arse is on display. 

Arthur grips the boy’s cheeks, pulling them apart so he can watch the tiny pink hole clench and grow impossibly tighter under his scrutiny. 

Slicking his fingers with the warm ceremonial oil, he slides his fingers between Merlin’s cheeks. His fingers slip-slide through the already wet omega slick, teasing over his creamy warm hole. 

Merlin mews as Arthur rubs his thumb over his rim, pushing just the tip of his finger inside to check the elasticity of his rim and make sure he won’t be hurting the boy.

Reassured, he presses deeper, watching as Merlin’s tiny hole stretches wide around the intrusion, then shrinks when he pulls out again.

Arthur relishes each sound Merlin makes as he leans forward and presses his tongue against Merlin’s clenching hole. He takes his time opening him up, licking, petting, and rubbing his tight little furl until three fingers slip easily inside and the omega is stretched wide and ready for Arthur’s cock. 

Eased by slick and oil and spit, Arthur pushes inside in one smooth, slow motion. The air is filled with Merlin’s whimpers and the sloppy sounds of skin slapping against skin.

Arthur reaches down to wrap his fingers around Merlin’s cock. It takes just one small touch before Merlin’s dick twitches, spurting hot, white liquid onto the dirt below.

Arthur feels the ground convulse beneath them, signaling the earth’s acceptance of their offering of blood and seed. The rumble of power, combined with the clench of Merlin’s body around him, is enough to push Arthur over the edge. He pulls out and paints Merlin’s back and arse with his come, aiming the last of his seed for Merlin’s hole as he pushes the tip of his cock back inside.

Sated, Arthur rolls over. He kisses Merlin deeply, reluctant to let go of him even as his knights move closer, eager to complete their part of the ritual. 

Arthur watches as each knight takes his turn, quick and efficient. They thrust and spill inside Merlin one by one. 

Arthur feels a strong jealousy burning deep in his gut as he watches them. He’s overwhelmingly glad that this is the only time he’ll be forced to share his mate.

When Merlin is returned to him once more, Arthur lays him down on the bed of soft furs that were prepared for them. Slotting himself between the boy’s widespread legs, he pushes Merlin’s knees up to his chest and tucks a pillow underneath his hips, before sliding his fingers inside, thrusting into Merlin’s puffy, stretched hole. Feeling his men’s come leaking out around his fingers, Arthur takes his time licking and sucking every drop out of Merlin’s well stretched hole before moving to fill him up again with his own.

When he enters him, Arthur feels Merlin’s magic flare with each thrust of his hips.

Rain falls from the sky, and the ground rumbles beneath them as grass and flowers bloom all around.

From this moment forward he’ll be the only one to touch, to fuck, or to taste his mate; and their blessed union will ensure a lifetime of prosperity for Camelot.


End file.
